Le devenir de salut les geeks
by Azerti
Summary: trois ans s'étaient écoulés depuis les fois ou j'avais rencontré Mathieu Sommet lors de différentes conventions. C'était en 2014. Je me souvenais de la fascination que j'avais eu pour lui et son émission... au fil du temps j'avais arrêté de suivre. Alors que je vivais sur Paris je revis ce youtuber... une chose était sur je ne l'avais jamais oublié. et étrangement lui non plus.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

3 ans s'était écoulés depuis les fois ou j'avais vu Mathieu Sommet en convention. C'était courant 2014, je me souvenais brièvement de cette période de ma vie ou le chômage m'avait touché, comme un bon nombre de jeunes diplômés. C'était une période ou je me sentais énormément seule et j'avais découvert ce vidéaste par hasard en trainant sur la toile. J'avais été littéralement scotchée par ce mec, je m'en souvenais, je ne jurais que par lui. Puis au bout d'un moment, au fil du temps, je n'avais plus suivi ses actualités. C'était bizarre parce que j'avais l'impression que pas mal de gens avaient décrochés en même temps que moi. C'était à ce moment là que je m'étais rendu compte que le succès de Youtube était plutôt éphémère. Il postait sur les réseaux sociaux : « un manque de temps », « un manque d'inspiration et de motivation » sauf que ses abonnés ne l'avaient pas attendu et petit à petit l'émission avait chuté. La faute à qui ? Je l'ignorais … probablement au temps et à Internet qui changeait tellement vite ! Une chose était sûre c'est que je ne l'avais jamais oublié, son émission avait été pour moi un véritable refuge contre la solitude et la déprime.

A présent j'habitais sur Paris, j'avais trouvé un poste dans une agence privée qui organisait des visites du quartier Montmartre. Entre temps j'avais découvert l'arrondissement et le quartier où il habitait. Bien qu'il ne signifiait plus grand-chose à mes yeux, l'envie de le croiser me tiraillait. Après une analyse détaillée du quartier je décidais de visiter chaque endroit ou il pouvait potentiellement aller, sans réel conviction. Mon attitude pouvait paraître étrange voir même flippante, mais j'avais juste envie de le croiser. Je pensais qu'au fond de moi cela me soulagerai de revoir cette personne qui avait pas mal égayé mes journées ainsi que mes nuits…A l'époque, j'étais tout à fait d'accord avec ses propos et ses idées et j'avais eu le sentiment d'avoir enfin trouvé une personne connue qui pensait comme moi. Je ne pense pas que j'étais amoureuse de lui, j'adorais tout simplement ce qu'il faisait. Je ne pouvais pas expliquer ce qui me poussait à vouloir le voir, je n'avais même pas envie de lui parler, je voulais juste le croiser.

Puis j'avais découvert ce bar complètement par hasard. Au fond de moi je sentais qu'il allait s'y rendre. J'y allais donc chaque week end et je commandais toujours la même chose une bière. Ce fut le 5 ème week end que je le vis entrer avec un mec . Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, il était là assis dans un coin discret du bar je l'ai reconnu direct il n'avait quasiment pas changé. . Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le fixer. C'est alors qu'il se passa quelque chose que je ne compris pas du tout, il leva les yeux et me regarda longuement. Je me sentais mal à l'aise, pourquoi me fixait-il ? Est-ce qu'il me reconnaissait ? Ce n'était pas possible il avait vu tellement de personne lors des conventions c'était tout bonnement improbable qu'il se souvienne de moi ! Je le fixais ca a duré dix bonnes secondes. Puis me sentant pousser des ailes je m'approchai et lui dit timidement :

Moi : Bonjour Mathieu, je t'avais rencontré une fois en convention a Nantes. C'était en 2014. ( je me sentais ridicule, mes mots empestaient la groupie et la jeune fille en fleur !)

Mathieu : ah ouais ? mmmh oui tu me dis quelque chose… je n'avais pas signé ton décolleté ?

Mon dieu mais comment se souvenait-il ? Qu'avais je pu faire pour qu'il se souvienne de moi et mon décolleté ? je me mis a rougir et a ma grande surprise, il me proposa de m'assoir avec eux .

Mathieu : t'étais venu toute seule je me souviens t'avais fait des kilomètres, j'ai trouvé ça touchant mais aussi impressionnant (il hésita une seconde ), puis bon un peu flippant aussi pour ne pas te mentir.

Moi : je pense ne pas être la seule a avoir fait ce genre de folie. (je m'assis et bu une gorgée)

Mathieu : je sais pas. Mais… attend… heeeey t'étais pas aussi après a d'autres conventions ?

( je me mis à rigoler, en repensant effectivement au nombre incalculable de Km que j'avais pu faire pour le voir )

Moi : mmmh oui exact… donc tu te souviens vraiment de moi ? Pour être honnête j'ai un peu décroché ton émission je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je n'ai pourtant pas eu le souvenir de ne plus aimer.

Mathieu : le temps surement. Moi j'ai bien senti que SLG s'essoufflé un peu, je ne sentais plus d'inspiration et je n'avais plus l'envie. Mes abonnés me l'ont bien fait payé ca a été un peu dur au début. (il disait cela avec le sourire)

Nos bières terminées nous en prîmes une autre, son ami n'allait pas tarder à partir mais Mathieu voulait rester papoter avec moi. Etrangement cela ne me faisait rien. Avant, J'aurais vendu un rein pour vivre ce moment, et là je me rendais même plus compte que j'étais au Bar avec un des podcasters au million d'abonnés. UN mec qui avait rassemblé tant de foule, créé tellement de passion. Il était là devant moi, par je ne sais quel miracle il se souvenait de moi et encore plus fou, il voulait parler avec moi. Nous parlâmes de salut les geeks et du devenir de l'émission, Mathieu semblait un peu nostalgique. Ca me rendait triste, car ca avait été pour moi quelque chose de fantastique et le voir en parler limite au passer me faisait drôlement bizarre. Un peu comme si une partie de ce qui avait fait mon bonheur s'envolait. Je le regardais, il était vraiment beau avec ses yeux bleus serein et expressif. Sa barbe naissante qui soulignait un visage quasi parfait, je comprenais pourquoi tant de filles fantasmaient sur lui.

Mathieu : ca va pas ?

(je sursautai, j'étais en train de le dévisager depuis 10 secondes tranquillement la bouche entrouverte)

Moi : si si, excuse-moi j'étais perdu dans mes pensées…

Il haussa les sourcils et se mit à rire, oui il se foutait de ma gueule. Il trouvait ca bizarre de tomber sur moi ici. Je n'osais pas lui dire que j'avais trouver son adresse et que j'avais donc écumé les bars alentours. Je me contentai de sourire et de finir ma bière. Il ne releva pas, au bout de 5 bières, je me sentais un peu joyeuse et je jugeai bon de rentrer.

Mathieu : tu veux rentrer seule a cette heure ci

(je jetai un coup d'œil a mon portable)

Moi : oh putain déjà 3h du matin ?

Mathieu : bah oui, si tu veux tu peux rester dormir à la maison.

Ces mots me firent l'effet d'une claque, je me sentais fébrile… Il était sérieux ? Mais pourquoi me proposait-il un truc pareil ? Une idée traversa mon esprit embrumé. Il avait surement perdu toute notoriété et du coup il ne se rendait pas forcément compte. C'était possible ca d'oublier qu'à un moment on devait faire attention aux fans et préserver au mieux sa vie privée ? Je me sentais conne parce que pour moi c'était plus « PUTAIN DE BOREDL DE MERDE ! Mathieu Sommet en personne me proposait de venir dormir chez lui comme ca normal sans la moindre hésitation ». Je fus prise de cours et me mis a bafouiller que c'était gentil mais que bon… voilà…il ne fallait pas abuser. Il se mit à sourire la clope au bec puis sortit en me disant :

Mathieu : je vais fumer je reviens… mais si je te propose c'est que ca m'est égal ! Je ne vais pas te violer j'ai déjà mon chat. (il avait dit cela en se penchant à mon oreille genre grande confidence).

Je le regardai s'éloigner. Naturellement j'allais accepter, vous imaginez pas comment… voir le décor et Wifi me faisait rêver ! Dieu, je vais vraiment finir par croire que tu existes.


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

Je scrutais ma bière pensive… que m'arrivait il ? j'étais réellement entrain de m'enivrer avec Mathieu Sommet ? Puis je repensai à cette époque ou la seule évocation de son prénom me faisait voir monts et merveilles. Je me souviens, je m'étais un peu sentie honteuse de ressentir un tel attachement à une personne que je ne connaissais pas. Mais je vivais Mathieu, je respirais Mathieu et ma vie ne tournait qu'autour de son émission et de lui. J'avais caché tout cela à mes amis… Putain j'étais en fait un peu amoureuse de lui. Comme une jeune adolescente aux hormones monstrueusement actives !

Je ne le vis pas arriver, il était tellement discret. C'était impressionnant la différence entre le personnage et la personne qu'il était vraiment. Il prit sa veste posée sur le dossier de la chaise, calmement avec une classe non mesurée mais terriblement efficace. Puis il mit son chapeau, je le reconnaissais il le portait régulièrement en convention et même dans ses vidéos. J'ai compris le sentiment qui m'habitait, c'était la nostalgie. Je voyais en lui mon passé que j'avais complètement oublié a cause du travail et de la vie d'adulte.

Mathieu : tu sais le problème avec la bière c'est que ca te donne une putain d'envie de pisser c'est catastrophique.

Moi : euh ah oui, pareil ( j'étais là a me morfondre sur un bonheur passé et lui me sortait ça, le contraste me fit beaucoup rire)

Mathieu : je reviens

Il repartit, je me dirigeai vers la sortie et m'allumant une cigarette je fixai mon téléphone il me fallut un certains tant pour comprendre que je n'avais plus de batterie ! Bordel, j'étais complètement déphasée ! Il réapparut, une fois nous deux debout sa petite taille était flagrante. Je voulus le lui faire remarquer mais finalement je me ravisai il avait pris tellement cher a cause de ça.

Mathieu : tu me suis ? (il avait dit ça d'un ton enjoué)

Nous parlâmes durant tout le trajet de tout et il me posa pleins de questions sur ma vie. En gros il me fit réaliser a quel point ma vie était plutôt à chier. Une fois chez lui je reconnu direct le décor de Salut les geeks mais les proportions de la pièce m'étonnèrent je voyais ça plus grand. J'avais les yeux partout du tapis au canapé qui se situait sous l'affiche d'SLG ainsi que le bureau ou trônait dans toute sa splendeur Wifi. C'était comme si mon côté « fan » ressurgissait en cet instant présent, j'étais carrément intimidées.

Moi : ouaah et beh dis donc si j'avais su que j'irais chez LE Mathieu Sommet ! enfin bref c'est sympas chez toi.

Mathieu : ah ah (fit il en posant sa veste sur le canapé). Tu sais j'ai une vie tout à fait normal. C'était assez flippant quand même tout ces gens en convention ou même les nanas dans la rue ! Putain je savais pas ou me mettre des fois. Elles étaient hystériques, mais bon je mettais ca sur le compte de l'âge. (il m'expliqua tout cela en allumant son PC).

Moi : et maintenant c'est comment ? tu as toujours autant de succès ?

Mathieu : beh beaucoup moins mais bon je participe toujours à des conventions et je participe a des vidéos youtube. Mais bon au moins je peux jouer un peu plus !

(C'était dingue sa façon qu'il avait de positiver.)

Moi : Mais tu bosses toujours sur youtube ?

Mathieu : oui oui, d'ailleurs je suis toujours aussi étonné depuis le temps. J'ai un peu lâché Salut les geeks mais je fais d'autres projets. Enfin bref je suis mon petit bonhomme de chemin.

Je regardais le poster de SLG qui servait pour l'émission, je l'avais détesté à l'époque… je le trouvais trop sérieux. Mais il n'était pas moche, surtout en vrai. Je reconnaissais chaque objet et chaque meuble. J'avais tellement vu ces vidéos ! je me doutais que la porte près de l'ordi donnait sur sa chambre. Et que dans sa chambre il y'aurait une autre porte sur la droite qui donnerai sur la salle de bain. Ca me faisait bizarre de voir en vrai ce que j'avais toujours vu en vidéo. Il était occupé à cherché sur Deezer des musiques il ne vit donc pas le sourire niais que j'affichais en scrutant la pièce.

Mathieu : Assied toi si tu veux, t'a le droit ! Fais comme chez toi… enfin euh ca dépend comment tu fais chez toi. (Il s'était retourné pour me regarder en rigolant).

Moi : je peux caresser Wifi ?

Mathieu : va y oui… fais gaffe il pue….

Moi : (surprise) C'est vrai ?

Mathieu : Non.

Il avait répondu sans regarder les yeux rivés sur l'ordi un sourire en coin. Je posai délicatement ma main sur le dos du matou qui ronronnait tellement fort que je me demandais si c'était normal. HAAN qu'il était doux ! Je me permis de le prendre dans mes bras, m'assis dans le canapé et le posa sur mes genoux. Il était tellement mignon !

Moi : et le chien il est où ?

Mathieu : il était à ma copine donc elle l'a prit.

Moi : ah d'accord

J'étais carrément déçue qu'il ait une copine. J'avais envie de lui demander « elle vient souvent ? », « t'es avec elle depuis longtemps » « elle est où ? »

Mathieu : elle est à saint Etienne.

Je levai les yeux d'un coup ! Et merde j'avais posé la dernière question à voix haute… bordel mais je ne vais donc jamais surveiller ma bouche !?

Moi : ah d'accord

Mathieu : en fait c'est plus trop ma copine… mais j'ai du mal à me dire que c'est plus le cas. On est amie maintenant. Mais ca faisait depuis 2010… 2011 qu'on était ensemble ! Alors bon on en a vécu des choses.

Moi : Oui j'imagine. Ca fait depuis longtemps que c'est fini ?

Mathieu : ca a commencé à merder courant 2015… après on ne s'est jamais dit officiellement « c'est fini » mais on ne se voit plus elle es repartie sur saint etienne. Enfin bref, c'est pas non plus dramatique. puis je sais pas pourquoi je te raconte tout ça.

Je caressais nerveusement wifi… Moi non plus je ne savais pas, j'avais envie de croire des trucs mais j'avais passé l'âge. Il ne me demanda pas mon statut familial, ca m'évitai donc de lui dire que ca fait depuis 2012 que j'étais seule et que mon prince charmant devait surement être un gros boulet incapable de venir me chercher. J'étais seule, je ne convenais à aucun gars ! fin de l'histoire.

Moi : j'aime bien ton chat.

Pourquoi je balançais ça comme ça, après un blanc monumental ? En gros il me parlait d'une rupture et moi, je lui répondais froidement que j'aimais son chat ! MAIS pourquoi mon cerveau n'assimile rien putain ! Il enchaîna en disant :

Mathieu : Oui ta vu ? il est mignon, moi j'adore son nez et ses yeux ! ( il se leva du bureau et s'assis sur le canapé à côté de moi).

Moi : (sourire figé) trop !

Il était à quelques centimètres de moi, mon cœur battait la chamade. J'étais silencieuse intimidée, heureuse, excitée ! Il le caressa et lui parla. Moi je sentais mes mains devenir atrocement moites. Mais pourquoi je réagissais comme ça… une petite voix me disait « tu le sais très bien, tu le sais très bien calme toi un peu ». Je sentais la douce odeur de son champoing… Cette odeur était en trop je n'entendais plus que mon cœur et ne ressentais plus que les papillons dans mon bas ventre ! C'était horrible j'avais envie de me lever et de partir. Mes mains étaient proches des siennes caressant le chat. J'avais l'impression que mes yeux ne se braquaient que sur les éléments de son corps plus ou moins en contact avec moi…. Son bras, ses mains, sa jambe a quelques centimètres de la mienne. Je subissais un véritable feu d'artifice… tout mes sens étaient en alerte. Et j'étais persuadée que mes pupilles étaient aussi dilatées que celles du chat. Mes yeux ne pouvaient se détourner de sa jambe si proche de la mienne, j'avais tellement envie de la décaler un tout petit peu… juste quelques centimètres pour la toucher. Mon envie était tellement lamentable. Pourtant ça me bouffait !

Finalement mon corps pris la décision à ma place… et ce fut avec une certaine force que je heurtai sa jambe. Le chat surpris déguerpit en un miaulement. Mathieu surprit par le chat s'écarta d'un coup.

Moi : euh pardon j'ai une crampe. Je vais tendre ma jambe.

Mathieu : ah oui c'est horrible ça ! le pire c'est quand tu joues et que tu peux pas mettre forcément pause ! j'sais pas si ca t'la déjà fait ! quel horreur.

Moi : je joue pas vraiment, mais j'imagine que ca doit être bien casse couille.

Mathieu : oui plutôt Bon je vois l'heure qui tourne, je vais te laisser mon lit je vais prendre le canapé ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Demain tu te réveilles quand tu veux, moi je n'ai rien de prévu. Si tu veux prendre un T shirt ou quoi pour dormir je peux t'en passer un.

Moi : ah oui d'accord, oui je veux bien.

Il me fila un T shirt et un short de pyjama qui avait apparemment appartenu à sa copine. Me gratifia d'un « ca te va bien » lancé à la volée. Puis, il me présenta la chambre et la salle de bain. J'éteignis et me glissai dans le lit. Le lit était très confortable et l'oreiller était imprégné de l'odeur de son shampooing, je fermai les yeux et humai profondément l'oreiller. Me retenant de pousser un soupir de satisfaction. Je ne rêvais pas ? J'allais vraiment me réveiller dans SON lit ?


	3. Chapter 3

**IMPORTANT! Bonjour/ bonsoir à tous! tout d'abord, je tenais à m'excuser pour le temps de publication... pas eu le temps et quelques difficultés. Merci à ceux qui ont pris le temps de le lire. Si vous avez des remarques ou des conseils, des remarques, des insultes ou je ne sais quoi. Allez y sans hésiter. Je tenterai de publier par deux chapitres à chaque fois. **

* * *

Chapitre 3

Je fus réveillée par un bruit sourd. Je mis quelques secondes pour réaliser où j'étais. Lorsque mes sens se remirent en place, je me mis à réfléchir à l'attitude à adopter. Au loin, j'entendis sa voix résonner, il avait l'aire énervé. J'essayai d'écouter… mais c'était inaudible. Lorsqu'il eut raccroché je décidai de me lever, je fis un bref passage dans la salle de bain, afin de jeter un coup d'œil à ma gueule. Je scrutai mon visage avec intérêt, mes yeux bleus me regardaient avec une grande fatigue. Je passai un bref coup de main dans mes cheveux, puis je vis un élastique posé sur l'étagère. Je le pris et me fis une rapide queue de cheval. Je regardais la pièce, mes yeux s'attardaient sur les objets posés sur la cheminée. Des babioles, des dessins et une sorte de crâne en porcelaine peints de toutes les couleurs. Enfin, je me décidai à ouvrir doucement la porte. Mathieu n'était pas là mais je sentais l'odeur de la cigarette et du café émanant de la cuisine. Avec hésitation et timidité je traversai le salon puis je le vis sur son PC portable une clope à la main et une tasse de café dans l'autre.

Mathieu : Salut ! Tu vas bien ? T'a bien dormi ? J'espère que je ne t'ai pas réveillé.

Moi : Non non, c'est bon… merci ca va et toi ?

Mathieu : Ca peut aller oui merci. (Il me dit ceci en souriant) tu veux un café ?

Moi : oui volontiers s'il te plait

Je m'assis, le regardant préparer le café. J'avais un peu la tête dans le cul et j'avais vraiment du mal à réaliser la situation dans laquelle j'étais. Il ne parlait pas, il avait l'air assez énervé.

Moi : écoute c'est gentil de m'avoir hébergé pour la nuit, je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps je vais rentrer en plus je dois préparer mon taff pour demain.

Mathieu : pas de quoi, tu travailles dans quoi ?

Moi : je… je fais des visites guidées pour les touristes à Montmartre. ( je lui montrai la carte de l'agence)

Mathieu : un prénom simple à retenir! J'ai fais des études de tourisme moi aussi.

Moi : oui… je sais

( il se retourna haussa les épaules et posa la tasse de café devant moi)

Moi : Merci.

Un malaise était palpable… je n'étais clairement plus la bienvenue. Je me dépêchai de boire mon café. Je partis me changer et revins le remercier une dernière fois, puis je courus presque jusqu'à sa porte. Sans me retourner, je dévalai les escaliers. Enfin arrivée dans la cour je me risquai un regard à sa fenêtre mais ayant peur de voir un des rideaux rouges s'entrouvrir je me précipitai sur la porte cochère rouge et une fois dans la rue je m'allumai une clope. Ce mec était bizarre, hier soir il était tellement gentil et accueillant et ce matin il ne fit aucun effort particulier. Je finis par me dire que l'alcool avait surement embrumé son cerveau… pourtant il n'avait pas semblé tant bourré. Puis je finis par me demander si ce n'était pas à cause de ma gueule du matin, il m'avait surement trouvé jolie hier au soir maquillée et tout. Et lorsqu'il m'avait vu arriver dans sa cuisine en mode beagle sous anesthésie il avait regretté.

La honte finis par me ronger, et ce fut avec la boule au ventre que je franchissais la porte de mon appart. Cette boule me suivit sous la douche et lors de mon repas… elle prit d'ailleurs le dessus et je dus tout jeter. Je décidai de me poser dans mon canapé avant de travailler. Là, allongée, mon cerveau se mit à trop penser, et une conclusion fut établie… Ce Mathieu je l'aimais et il avait bouleversé ma vie. Son visage m'apparut, alors, pour mieux le voir je fermai mes yeux et laissai l'image m'envahir. Je voyais son sourire et le bleu magnifique de ses yeux. Puis soudain il se figea et me murmura « aide-moi s'il te plait »… Je rouvris les yeux, d'un coup, inquiète. Lorsque je me penchai pour regarder l'heure, je fus horrifiée de constater que j'avais dormi deux heures. Je m'étirai et sortis nonchalamment une clope de mon sac a main puis me mis au boulot. L'image de Mathieu me murmurant « aide moi s'il te plait » flottant toujours dans ma tête.

Puis comme frappée par la foudre je me redressai et m'exclamai… « merde… il faut que je le revoie ». Sauf que je n'avais ni son numéro, ni rien du tout… juste son adresse. Et je me voyais mal me poster chez lui en lui disant « Mathieu vient on discute… aller, s'il te plait ». Ce fut l'âme en peine que je décidai de me résigner. Voilà… je l'avais recroiser. J'avais certainement voulu conforter une idée et maintenant c'était fait. J'étais tout simplement une jeune fille parmi tant d'autre qui éprouvait une fascination ridicule pour ce podcasteur. Puis d'un côté, une voix me disait « oui mais tu as quand même dormi chez lui, et ça ! Je doute que beaucoup de filles peuvent s'en vanter ».

Il était 13h j'attendais mon groupe devant le sacré cœur, relisant mes notes. Ils arrivèrent un peu en avance, c'était des russes avec leur interprète français. Je m'approchai de la femme, la soixantaine aussi froide qu'un corbillard. Elle faillit ne jamais serrer la main que je tenais devant moi. Elle ne décocha même pas un sourire, elle avait l'aire pressée et blasée. Je leur fis un bref historique du quartier puis nous partîmes en visites. La femme traduisait d'une voix puissante et ferme… la visite était horrible les touristes prirent quelques photos. Et un vieux monsieur insista pour poser avec moi, je compris que c'était « pour ramener un peu de charme français chez lui »… je souris poliment et lui fis la bise.

Lorsque je rejoignis les bureaux, fatiguée et déprimée par la visite, je n'entendis pas de suite que l'on m'interpellé

Mathieu : je t'ai retrouvé ! tu vas bien ?

Moi : ( ahurie mais diablement heureuse)… oh que fais tu là ?

Mathieu : ben je te l'ai dit je voulais te retrouver

( je fixai son t shirt ou j'apercevais u mad)

Moi : hum d'accord et pourquoi donc ?

Mathieu :… parce que tu t'es barrée rapidement et que j'ai trouvé ca bizarre.

Je ne répondis pas horrifiée par l'idée qu'il puisse avoir cru que j'avais volé quelque chose. Je le fixai inquiète attendant plus d'explication, il souriait. Ses cheveux en bataille lui donnaient un air très sexy et je voulais absolument ignorer les papillons qui se déchainaient dans mon ventre.

Mathieu : tu veux aller boire un café quelque part ?

Moi : donne moi 10 minutes je dois rendre des dossiers a mon supérieur et j'arrive.

Il acquiesça et s'alluma une cigarette. J'avais montrée aucune expression, je ne voulais pas lui faire ressentir que j'étais super heureuse et qu'actuellement mon cerveau était en train de vivre une véritable coupe du monde. Dès que je fus rentrée dans le vestibule, je me dépêchai de donner les dossiers, faire mon bilan et signer ma fin de journée en saluant brièvement mes collègues. Je filai aux chiottes pour voir l'état de mon visage. Oh mon dieu ! Mon maquillage ressemblait plus à rien et mes cheveux avaient décidé de se rebeller. Je voulus prendre ma trousse à maquillage pour remettre un peu d'ordre. Alors que j'allais remettre un trait de crayon je me stoppai net et je me dis qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il croit que je m'étais remaquillée pour lui ! Je décidai donc d'enlever le noir qui avait coulé et de peigner mes cheveux sans les attacher puis le rejoignis. Il était adossé au mur une jambe repliée, les yeux rivés sur son portable.

Moi : hey excuse-moi, je suis là

Mathieu : pas de problème.

Nous marchâmes un peu et nous entrâmes dans un café, les commandes prises il me posa des questions.

Mathieu : et donc ton métier te plait ?

Moi : Oui c'est sympas, bon je suis déjà tombée sur des crétins mais bon…

Mathieu : oui, j'imagine, crétin dans quels sens ?

Moi : oooh tout les sens ! Des gens impolis, des hommes très lourds qui te draguent par exemple.

Mathieu : d'un côté je les comprends.

Il avait dit cela dans la discussion et je n'avais même pas capté sur le coup. Ce qui fait que je n'avais pas répondu… mais ! c'était un compliment ? C'était un compliment ! Les cafés arrivèrent au même moment, nous fûmes donc interrompus.

Moi : et toi ton métier te plait ?

Mathieu : oui c'est sympas et non… Enfait là pour l'instant je suis plutôt sur des petits projets à droite a gauche dans la réalisation. J'aime bien, mais je m'amuse moins qu'avec SLG. Je pense même retourner sur St étienne… Parce que j'ai du mal en ce moment.

Moi : ah, je comprends. Mais que s'est il passée ? Avec le recul tu as compris ? Tu l'avais anticipé ?

Mathieu : Ben tu vois, on me posait souvent la question « et après SLG que vas-tu faire ? ». Evidemment j'y pensais mais en fait, la réalité est toujours plus dure que ce qu'on avait imaginé !

Moi : mais tu fais toujours des vues ?

Mathieu : oui on regarde toujours ! mais beaucoup moins enfin je ne peux plus en vivre comme avant en fait….

Moi : merde ! Mais, ton émission était génial il faut que tu continues… je veux dire…. Que tu la retravailles ! je me souviens quand j'ai connu… c'était pile poil ce qui manquait dans ma vie quoi. J'aimais trop ! Je m'en veux d'avoir lâchée !

J'avais dit tout cela haut et fort, le regard déterminé et j'avais sans m'en rendre compte posé ma main sur son bras. Lorsque je réalisai mon élan soudain, je fus prise de court et je m'excusai rapidement. Il avait son sourire poli mais désolé qu'il avait des fois lors des conventions, quand il devait refuser un autographe… je me souvenais l'avoir remarqué pleins de fois !

Mathieu : oh ca me touche ce que tu dis franchement. Mais tu sais sur internet tout va très vite et je suis plutôt content d'avoir duré aussi longtemps.

Moi : (les yeux baissés scrutant le fond de ma tasse) Je veux que tu recommences… je.. ca me ferai du bien.

Mathieu : j'aimerai beaucoup, ca me ferai du bien à moi aussi je pense. Je sais pas, je t'avoue que je n'y ai plus trop pensé c'est temps si.

Moi : et Alexis il en pense quoi ?

Mathieu : Alexis travail sur d'autres choses, je ne voulais pas lui prendre la tête. Je ne peux plus le payer. C'est compliqué tu sais.

Non je ne le savais pas. Je réalisai juste à ce moment là que Mathieu avait un peu de mal en ce moment…. Son succès a été tellement immense ! Même si c'était quelqu'un de très mature et réfléchi, il restait un être humain et surement qu'il vivait très mal son déclin. Si je pouvais l'aider je l'aurais fait… en fait non, j'allais l'aider je ne savais pas comment mais j'allais l'aider !


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Nous restâmes dans le café un petit bout de temps quant son téléphone sonna. Il s'excusa et sortit répondre. Je le suivis du regard et observai son visage, il était grave et énervé. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de repenser au coup de fil que j'avais entendu chez lui la dernière fois en me réveillant. Puis il re rentra :

Mathieu : excuse moi je dois filer… c'est pour moi les cafés ! Bonne soirée.

Moi : ah… euh d'accord.

Je me levai, il me fit la bise posa la monnaie et fila sans se retourner, il me jeta une fois de plus son regard de quand il était désolé de ne pas pouvoir signer un autographe. Je restai là, seule, incapable de comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Il n'avait même pas pris, mon numéro…

Je sortis donc du café, un peu déçue. Comble du désespoir il pleuvait et je n'avais pas de parapluie. Dieu, si tu existes… arrête donc de te foutre de ma gueule !

Une fois chez moi j'allumais mon PC d'une main, l'autre essuyant mes cheveux trempés. devant le miroir de la salle de bain, mes yeux furent déterminés. J'avais mon idée, et j'allais le faire !

Je courus à mon ordinateur, pris une cigarette et me mis au travail. Lorsqu'enfin je levai les yeux, le jour pointait me narguant presque à travers mes rideaux tirés. Fière de mon travail, je mis le tout sur clef usb et allai me coucher. Je m'endormis presque instantanément, serrant dans mon poing le petit bout de plastique.

J'émergeai vers 12h, puis filai rapidement sous la douche. Je faillis presque me doucher avec la clef usb tellement j'avais peur de la perdre. Puis extrêmement motivée je me maquillai, et me coiffai avec soin. Alors que je soulignai mes yeux bleus d'un trait noir, je reculai d'un pas : merde, je me trouvais vraiment jolie aujourd'hui. Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu ce sentiment. Vous savez ces matins, où le miroir ne semblait pas vous en vouloir et où vous avez l'impression de n'avoir rien à envier à ces mannequins Photoshopés. Je décidai d'enfiler une petite jupe rouge et une paire de collant opaque, pour le haut j'optai pour quelque chose de plutôt sobre. Heureuse et satisfaite je pris le métro et me rendis chez ce youtuber qui m'avait laissé en plan dans le café.

Je reconnus la porte rouge et je décidai donc de sonner sur le premier interphone que je vis, c'était une vieille… je lui expliquai brièvement que j'avais oublié mes clefs. Elle ouvrit sans trop poser de question. Une fois dans la petite cour, je réalisai qu'il fallait que je trouve son interphone. Il y'en avait beaucoup. Je décidai d'être méthodique et suivant ses fenêtres je scrutai les interphones pouvant potentiellement donner chez lui. Et encore ! Beaucoup de nom étaient inscrits… enfin je vis le sésame ! Sommet M était inscrit à l'arrache. J'inspirai un grand coup, raclai ma gorge et sonnai.

Mathieu : Oui ?

Moi :… euh… c'est moi euh…. (J'eus du mal à dire mon prénom, et je l'entendis rire)

Mathieu : eh beh ta du mal aujourd'hui, va y rentre tu te rappelles ?

Moi : M… m…Merci euh je ne te dérange pas ?

Mathieu : Non mais je ne suis pas seul ca ne te dérange pas ?

Moi : (trop dégoutée) non non… du tout.

J'ouvris la porte qui fit un bruit immonde, vous savez ce bruit de porte d'immeuble qui faisait que tout le voisinage était au courant que tu rentrais et qui permettait aux commères ou au détraqués d'écouter à leurs porte voir pire, sortir de chez eux une poubelle faussement pleine. Je frappai, et entrai… Mathieu me salua. Je vis de dos une tignasse brune, plutôt mal peigné il me lança « Salut attends j'arrive ». Il n'eut même pas besoin de se retourner, je reconnus la voix direct !

Moi : Oh Antoine ?

Antoine Daniel : oui c'est moi (il avait un grand sourire et se pencha pour me faire la bise poliment) tu vas bien ?

Moi : ma foi oui, un peu surprise de te voir ici.

Antoine : Pourquoi ? J'ai pas le droit d'être là ? (il avait dit cela en rigolant et en haussant les épaules).

Moi : ah ah ah si si ! bien sur enfin euh… voilà.

Il se rassit se tourna vers nous. Mathieu me proposa de poser ma veste et de m'assoir sur le canapé. Je n'osai rien dire, et je passai les 10 prochaines minutes à les écouter parler de toilettes cassées dans la gare du nord… j'étais tellement à l'ouest que je ne relevai même pas l'absurdité du truc.

Antoine : du coup tu vois, depuis j'y vais plus et je vais chez moi.

Ces mots me firent tilt et je tournai la tête vers lui interrogative. Ils se mirent à rire. Moi je ne comprenais rien, mais souriais poliment. Antoine Daniel, le fameux, l'unique ! Je me souvenais de toutes ces fan fics qui traitaient de leur potentielle homosexualité. Ca les faisait marrer, ils en parlaient même en convention. J'étais heureuse de les voir ensemble devant moi, ils étaient réellement amis, ça ne faisait aucun doute.

Je n'osais pas donner ma clef usb à Mathieu devant Antoine, j'étais carrément flippée à l'idée de leur réaction.

Antoine : Mathieu m'a parlé de toi ! Ravi de te rencontrer.

Moi : (je lançai un coup d'œil au concerné) ah… ben moi aussi.

Mathieu : et sinon tu voulais me parler d'un truc ?

Moi : Ben oui je voulais t'apporter un document, et j'aurais aimé que tu me dises ce que t'en pense ! (Je me jetais à l'eau, je n'avais rien à perdre de toute manière.)

Mathieu : oooh trop bien ! Je peux regarder maintenant ? ca ne te dérange pas ?

Antoine : Moi perso ca ne me dérange pas mec.

Nous rigolâmes, j'étais détendue. Ils dégageaient beaucoup de bienveillance et je me sentais bien, un peu comme si je les avais toujours connus. Je tendis ma clef USB, j'étais plus stressée, j'avais confiance. Il ouvrit le dossier : « EPISODE RETOUR SALUT LES GEEKS » s'affichait en grand sur l'écran. Antoine s'approcha, Mathieu se retourna en me regardant avec un sourire qui voulait dire :

« ouaaah t'es sérieuse ? Tu l'as fait ? », Il y'avait une trentaine de pages.

Mathieu : Je sais pas quoi dire. Écoute, je vais prendre le temps de le lire.

Antoine : tu l'as fait quand ?

Moi : hier, dans la nuit.

Antoine : eh beh dis donc… t'es plus motivée que lui quoi !

Je me mis à rougir, je voulus dire que ce n'était rien. Je voulus me tourner vers Mathieu pour lui expliquer un peu ce que j'avais mis dedans… mais je fus happée par ses bras. Il me fit un câlin, chargé de reconnaissance et qui valait tout les mercis du monde.

Mathieu : écoute c'est vraiment cool ce que t'a fait, je vais voir ce qu'on peut faire.

Moi : non mais, ça se trouve ça ne te plaira pas ! (j'avais dit ça en rigolant)

Mathieu : Oui peut être… mais au moins j'aurais des pistes (il me fit un clin d'œil).

Antoine : Et au pire, moi ça pourrait me plaire tsais ! Ah ah tu me le refiles.

Mathieu : c'est marqué SLG, bro. Pas autre chose !

Antoine : ah ouais merde… (Il se mit à rire).

J'étais heureuse ! Ok, si ça se trouve il allait le lire en se disant « c'est quoi cette merde, elle est complètement défoncée non ?! ». Mais d'un autre côté, il avait l'air motivé pour le découvrir, le modifier, le rectifier et réellement faire quelque chose.

Mathieu : Bon ben aller, c'est parti ! On s'y met ?


	5. Chapter 5

Bonsoir/ Bonjour à tous, après pas mal de temps d'inactivité. je publie la suite! Je tente d'écrire les dialogues en mode Roman :) pas facile pour moi. dites moi un peu ce que vous en pensez! Je tenais à m'excuser de ne pas avoir publier plus, et plus tôt... j'avais plus d'inspiration, et aussi des petits soucis personnelles! N'hésitez pas à me donner des conseils, des critiques. si vous avez des suggestions aussi je prends bien entendu.

* * *

Chapitre 5

Mathieu était très concentré sur le texte, il ne disait rien. Je n'osais même pas parler… intimidée et un peu émue aussi. Antoine ne parlait pas non plus, il était sur son téléphone. Ses yeux bougeaient tellement vite que je devinais aisément qu'il était en train de jouer. Moi je demeurais assise sur mon tabouret tirant silencieusement sur ma clope, le silence était tel que j'entendais distinctement le crépitement de ma cigarette à chaque taffe.

« Génial, ton scénario vraiment ! s'exclama-t-il. Je poussai un léger cri de surprise.

\- Oh…merci. Heureuse que ça te plaise. Murmurais-je avec un sourire. »

Il s'étira et me regarda en portant une cigarette à sa bouche. Je gardais mon calme mais au fond de moi j'avais juste envie de me lever d'un coup, d'applaudir très fort et de crier « OH putain c'est vrai ? C'est vrai ? C'est vrai ?ah super ! ». A la place, je me contentais de pencher ma tête sur le côté et de sourire satisfaite. Il me gratifia d'un clin d'œil et enregistra ses modifications. Je vais vous expliquer le scénario que j'ai imaginé pour cet épisode retour.

Le Patron avait séquestré Mathieu, le Hippie et le Geek par pure sadisme et désir de domination. Lors de leur captivité, il obligea Mathieu à regarder chaque jour des vidéos pornos à tendance scatophile et zoophile puis, le forçait à faire une analyse précise en suivant un plan. Avec cet exercice il espérait que l'émission trouve une autre ligne directive. Mathieu qui n'était pas con et qui surtout tenait pas mal a sa vie fit ce qu'il demandait sans broncher ni montrer un seul signe de rébellion.

Le patron avait concocté pour le Hippie des drogues faites maison, son objectif ? Voir s'il pouvait s'en servir sur des filles afin qu'elles puissent facilement se laisser « approcher ». L'inconvénient était qu'avec toutes les substances qu'il prenait, son corps n'avait pas les réactions espérées : au lieu de devenir à moitié inconscient il se contentait de se poser contre un mur et de jouer à regarder ses mains.  
Quant au Geek qui était tellement naïf et puis bon... un peu con. il ne comprit pas tout de suite qu'ils étaient séquestrés. Il pensait qu'ils faisaient un cache-cache géant impliquant toute la France. Tandis qu'au bout du 3 ème jour il réalisa qu'il avait sur lui sont téléphone portable, il le fracassa volontairement de peur qu'on réussisse à le tracer et donc le retrouver. Lorsque Mathieu l'insulta de tout les noms il se mit à pleurer tellement fort que le Patron voulut le consoler…. A sa façon.

Après des semaines de vidéos pornos immondes, de drogues douteuses et de viols répétés. Mathieu réussit à berner leur geôlier en lui faisant croire qu'il souhaitait maintenant tourner dans le décor habituel afin de pouvoir traiter les vidéos qu'il avait visionné.

Arrive le générique puis l'émission: Nous y voyons le Patron attaché à un radiateur profanant des injures et des menaces. J'avais choisi deux vidéos l'une était une campagne de Pub pour les bordels en Pologne financée par l'Etat, la deuxième était celle d'un homme se filmant en train de ronger des os en même temps que son chien. Ignorant les vannes que Mathieu aurait pu trouver ni ce qu'il allait vouloir en dire, j'avais simplement noté quelques idées.

Puis il me dit avec entrain :

« Tu serais disponible demain pour qu'on commence tranquillement le tournage ?

-Oui oui, répondis-je. Sans problème, même après-demain je travaille pas.

\- Ah cool, honnêtement t'as eu de très bonnes idées. Je te remercierai jamais assez.

-De rien, ça m'a fait super plaisir de le faire. J'avais juste peur que tu n'approuves pas. Lui dis-je en souriant »

Mathieu nous proposa une bière, sa proposition me parut soudainement la meilleure idée du monde. Antoine qui était très silencieux exprima sa joie en baillant, s'étirant et en lançant un grand « très, très bonne idée ! ». Lorsque Mathieu ré apparut avec 3 bières bien fraîche je poussa un râle de satisfaction que j'eus du mal à contenir. Ils me regardèrent comme si je venais juste d'apparaître devant eux. Puis ile me lancèrent en cœur « C'est humain ça? », je me mis à rire bêtement. En fait j'étais très tellement heureuse et soulagée que je ne me rendis vraiment pas compte que j'étais avachie en mode Ronflex dans le canapé.

La soirée se passait vraiment bien, Mathieu nous mis du son excellent et l'euphorie était telle qu'il enchaîna rapidement avec du Whisky. Je ne pus refuser les verres qu'ils me servaient, puis arriva un moment ou j'étais relativement bien ivre.

« Tu.. tu vois, Mathieu grâce a moi… tu vas p…p…eut être retrouver la Youtube Money ! » J'avais gueulé ça en levant mon verre, Un sourire digne d'une pub Colgate. Il trinqua avec moi et me remercia, Antoine était occupé à secouer sa tête comme un demeuré sur la musique. Puis, Mathieu voulut inviter des amis à lui afin de « Partager au plus grand monde l'état psychologique du moment » comme il expliqua. 3 quarts d'heure plus tard, 4 personnes débarquèrent. Je ne les connaissais pas, ce n'était pas des youtubeurs. Les présentations faites, ils s'attelèrent à rejoindre notre état d'ébriété tout en parlant de leurs journées. Un des mecs s'approcha de moi :

« Salut moi c'est Jonathan, tu vas bien ?

\- ah enchantée… oui super merci, je me présentai à mon tour, ma vision était un peu trouble mais je le trouvais extrêmement mignon.

\- tu veux boire quelque chose ?

\- euuuh… j'ai déjààà un verre vois-tu ? Je lui avais lancé ça en montrant mon verre.

\- Oui, mais il est vide en fait. »

Je fixai mon verre puis Jonathan, et je me mis à exploser de rire. Il eut l'aire gêné, et réflexe de bourré je mis ma main sur ma bouche comme une gamine qui venait de découvrir un secret. Il me resservit de Pasoa. Puis il se mit à me parler, mes yeux fixaient sa bouche je n'entendais pas vraiment ce qu'il disait mais je comprenais que sa bouche me plaisait. Puis plus ça allait plus elle se rapprochait, je ne calculai plus grand-chose… au moment où le contact allait se faire je me redressai tournant la tête. Mathieu me regardait du coin de l'œil, Antoine était encore en train de secouer sa tête mais cette fois en compagnie d'une autre personne. Je regardai successivement Mathieu puis Jonathan qui s'était un peu reculé. Je vis Mathieu se lever puis se diriger vers une des deux fenêtres, je m'élançai vers lui pour lui prendre le bras. Il se retourna d'un coup étonné et inquiet, et sans crier garde je l'écartai, ouvris la fenêtre me penchai au maximum et vomis tout ce que je pouvais. J'entendis à peine Mathieu me crier « Mais Qu'est-ce que tu fous ! », quand je réalisai ce que j'avais fait je n'eus qu'une envie c'était de me défenestrer.

Je me redressai, et vis les gens me regarder. Certains étaient morts de rire, Mathieu était entre l'énervement et l'inquiétude. J'avais l'impression d'être dans une spirale… je pris mon sac, ma veste m'excusai platement et sortit en courant. Dans la rue je courus, sans me retourner… Puis ce tournis, Mon dieu. Je courrais, le vent frais dans mes cheveux me fit un peu de bien. Au bout de la rue je longeais le canal, je ne savais plus quoi faire. Puis, une fois essoufflée je me posai sur une passerelle les jambes dans le vide, je me sentais honteuse et déboussolée. Je m'allumai avec le plus grand mal une cigarette, les cheveux dans la figure, la tête baissée et les larmes aux yeux. Alors quoi ? J'allais faire quoi ?

« Tu n'as pas peur toi, seule dans Paris ? Je sursautai, je regardais le visage familier.

\- Oh … ne t'en fais pas. Je suis ne pas une froussarde.

\- t'a fait fort toi en tout cas, il avait dit cela amusé

\- C'est bon… je m'en veux déjà assez comme ça, je suis désolée. Je tirais rageusement sur ma cigarette.

\- Ca va c'est pas dramatique, ca arrive a tout le monde… il t'en voudra pas. Il s'assit à coté de moi et posa une main sur mon épaule.

\- Mais moi je m'en veux…

-Et bien va donc t'excuser alors et voilà. »

Je n'osais pas regardais Antoine, il m'expliqua que Mathieu avait surtout eu peur car les voisins du dessous étaient là et ont donc un peu ragé.

« En fait, on s'est tous demandé pourquoi la fenêtre ! » conclut il en rigolant. Moi-même je l'ignorais, faut dire je n'étais pas trop dans mon état normal… la seule chose que je savais c'est qu'à la base je voulais lui dire quelque chose. Sauf que mon corps ne m'en a pas laissé le temps.

Antoine prit le temps de me rassurer et finit par me convaincre de retourner chez Mathieu afin de m'excuser et de l'aider à nettoyer.

Je franchis la porte toute penaude, Antoine rassura les autres avec un grand sourire. Mathieu jetait des trombes d'eau sur la façade, il se retourna et finit par éclater de rire.

« Allez ! C'est pas dramatique ! C'est bon!

\- Je suis désolée…

\- Moi aussi… murmura t il

\- ben tu n'as pas à l'être, j'étais très surprise qu'il dise ça,

\- Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir empêché de partir… il avait dit cela calmement, en me regardant droit dans les yeux. »

Un long frisson me traversa, je ne sus que répondre. Il inclina la tête et me sourit. Puis il me fit une petite pichenette sur le menton et me lança gaiement « Allez, vaut mieux aller se coucher si demain on veut tourner dans de bonnes conditions. »


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Le lendemain je débarquai à 10h chez lui, il avait tout installé. Mon cerveau était encore un peu embrumé de la veille. A mon grand soulagement, il ne reparla pas de l'incident d'hier au soir. Moi j'étais restée sur sa pichenette et sa dernière phrase « Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir empêché de partir. ». Ces quelques mots avaient martelés mon esprit durant tout le trajet en métro.

« Alors, on va commencer par les plans du Patron ok ? Toi tu vas tenir la caméra et je vais t'expliquer un peu le cadrage… C'est pas trop compliqué. Si tu as des questions, n'hésite pas surtout. »

J'adorais la minutie qu'il avait à régler sa caméra, ses gestes étaient rapides mais précis. On se mit en place, et quand je fus prête il se lança. Je faillis échapper la caméra quand il se mit a littéralement gueuler sa première réplique en faisant de grands gestes. « Coucou les enfants ! A présent c'est MOI qui vais parfaire votre éducation, vous êtes d'accord ? », Il jouait bien, et les mimiques étaient franchement drôles. « Toi, oui toi connard, il parait que t'aime les voyages ? J'ai pas mal de vidéos de vacances à te montrer ! T u verras ça bouge (cris de dégoût), c'est pleins de couleurs (bruit de vomi), et si t'aimes les animaux tu seras servis. Hin hin ».

Les plans finis ont les regarda ensemble, il sélectionna celles qui lui convenaient. On enchaîna directement avec le Geek, mon moment préféré fut quand il explosa un vieux portable en poussant des cris de gamins en plein caprice « haaaaaaaan miiiii naaon, siii mon portable est allumé… on.. on va pouvoir nous retrouveeeer… ».J'avais un peu la pression pour cette prise, il ne fallait pas qu'on la loupe car on avait qu'un portable à détruire. Finalement tout se passa super bien, il fallait admettre une chose Mathieu était hyper pro dans ce qu'il faisait, il prenait bien soin de tout vérifier moi je devais juste bien tenir la caméra et vérifier que ca ne sature pas. Après avoir pris mes marques, je n'hésitais pas à lui dire quand c'était drôle ou quand il fallait rajouter un mot, un geste ou une grimace.

En fin d'après midi on avait tourné toute l'introduction, c'était crevant de rester concentrer aussi longtemps. Mathieu, nous fit un café et nous discutâmes de la journée :

« Alors ? Ca t'a plu ?

\- Franchement c'est hyper intéressant de voir comment tu fais et tout.

\- C'est cool si ça te convient, je vais essayer de peaufiner les images ce soir ça sera déjà ça de fait. Si tu veux tu peux rester vu que demain on remet ça. Il avait l'aire épanoui et vraiment heureux de faire tout ça.

\- Carrément, par contre je n'ai pas d'affaire je vais passer chez moi récupérer des trucs et je reviens…

\- je t'accompagne ! »

Sans me laisser le choix il me tendit ma veste, prit la sienne, prit ses clefs et en deux temps trois mouvements nous étions dans la rue. Alors que tout se passait bien, son téléphone sonna… Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, encore cet appel. Il s'excusa et décrocha, je pus entendre ce qu'il disait

« Ecoute, c'est bon, j'en ai assez… tu vis ta vie moi je me sens plus concerné !... Non c'est hors de question !... Ok quand je reviendrai on en parlera ! »

Je marchais en silence et je ne me permis aucun commentaire, Il fit de même. Le trajet me parut long, nous n'échangeâmes aucune parole. Arrivée devant chez moi, je le fis entrer sans un mot. On aurait dit qu'on jouait au roi du silence, comme si aucun de nous n'osait rompre en premier ce mutisme. Puis en souriant il me gratifia d'un « C'est mignon chez toi », si on jouait à un jeu il avait perdu et moi bêtement j'étais contente. Je le remerciai, j'aimais tellement être avec lui. En cet instant précis je n'eus qu'une envie c'était qu'il me prenne par la taille contre le mur de mon salon et qu'il m'embrasse très fort. Un peu comme si le fait qu'il soit enfin chez moi signifie « Ok, mon pauvre, tu es dans ma toile… maintenant il faut attaquer ». Mais je restais là planté dans le salon, le laissant scruter la pièce. Une fois son inspection terminée, il se tourna vers moi et s'approcha plus près. J'arrivais à discerner les détails de son visage, il me souriait avec un air un peu satisfait. Je retins mon souffle, il se passait quoi là ?

« Tu sais, je trouve formidable ce que tu as fait, Ok, je me répète… mais sincèrement. C'est super. » J'étais là je me contentai d'hocher la tête, les bases de la politesse ne voulait pas sortir de ma bouche. Il s'avança encore un peu plus, je me sentais comme tétanisée. Il me fit une petite pichenette sur le menton, puis le tint entre ces deux doigts et délicatement il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ses doigts glissèrent le long de ma joue et de ma nuque… Moi, je ne savais plus quoi faire, comme si en quelques secondes j'étais redevenue une enfant qui embrasse pour la première fois. Il s'écarta, me sourit et m'enlaça. Ce fut à ce moment là que l'envie et le désir accumulés se manifestèrent, je me collai à lui le serrant plus fort embrassant son cou. Mes doigts parcoururent son dos avec avidité. Il répondit à mon étreinte en posant ses mains sur ma taille et en la ramenant encore plus vers lui, puis nos visages se firent face et sans hésiter une seule seconde. Je partis à l'assaut de ses lèvres, et de sa bouche. Dans cette bataille, douce et sensuelle j'en perdis mon haut. Je sentis mes cheveux tomber en cascade dans mon dos à présent nu. J'en avais rêvé pendant si longtemps… Je sentis ses mains hésitantes couvrir la cambrure de mon dos. Elles étaient froides, cela me fit gémir. Il Souleva ma chevelure brune afin de laisser apparaitre mon cou et y posa sa tête, calmement… comme apaisé. J'avais compris que pour lui la bataille s'arrêtait là, il avait comprit, il savait… on savait. Il laissa ses doigts glisser le long de mon dos puis remonter jusqu'à ma nuque. Quant à moi, j'étais à moitié enivrée par son odeur. Nous étions là debout, enlacés, je ne savais pas ce qu'il ressentait. Mais ses gestes étaient pleins de tendresses, une tendresse que je n'avais jamais ressentie avant.

Notre étreinte dura 10 bonnes minutes, après quoi, je pris l'initiative de faire mon sac. Dans la salle de bain, j'hésitais à prendre les préservatifs que j'avais acheté une époque… sans réelle conviction. Je pris soin de regarder la date de péremption plus un réflexe qu'autre chose, périmées ! La date elle-même semblait me dire « ah ah tu croyais quoi, ta vie est à chié ! Même dans ce domaine là ».

Je rejoignis Mathieu dans le salon, il tripotait frénétiquement la fermeture éclaire de sa veste. Il se leva, mit son chapeau et déposa un baiser sur mon front. Dans la rue, avec lui, j'avais le sentiment d'être devenue la fille la plus heureuse du monde.


End file.
